ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack 10: MEGATRIX
Plot Red was in his ship... Red: Is it ready? Robot: Yes sir. The Superbot will be sent to Earth in 10 seconds. Now 9. Now 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. Uh. -1? A pod is launched. Robot: There it goes. Red: Good. (Evil laughter) ''Theme song!'' The Pod landed on Earth, then opens. The Superbot crawls out. Superbot: Must find Supertrix. A police car drives up. Police: Hault! Don't move! (Holds out Gun) Superbot: No. You hault. (Shoots laser at the Police officer, and crashes into car.) Now. (Upgrades himself so his hand is a gun) Hahahaha! Spidermonkey: Hold it right there! (Monkey shriek, then jumps at Superbot) Superbot: Oh no you don't. (Shoots Spidermonkey with the Gun Hand, then he falls down) Spidermonkey: (Monkey Shriek) Spidermonkey shoots a web at the Superbot, but it shoots it with a laser. Superbot: You can't defeat me! (Runs inside TV Shop, then comes out again, but now is a big TV screen.) Spidermonkey: Oh poop. Superbot: Now I shall get the Supertrix. Mwhahaha! Spidermonkey shoots a web at Superbot, and swings around him, then he is tangled in webs. Superbot: Uh uh uh! (Shoots at a Radio that's playing, then it flies over to him, and he upgrades) Hehehe. (Makes a sonic sound boom that tears the web) Spidermonkey: Uh oh. (Supertrix flashes red) Dang it! Spidermonkey shoots a web, and then swings away. Superbot: I shall now go to- (Trips, and teleports) In the BTUAM Universe... The Superbot teleported there! Superbot: Where am I? (Looks around) No matter! (Shoots Sonic Sound Waves) Hahaha! Ben: What the-? Who cares? Waybig time! (Slaps Ultimatrix and transforms) Upgrade: Upgrade? Aw man. Oh well. (Jumps at Superbot and takes him over) I am a robot. Upgrade shot his Gun's at his TV screen body, then shoots a laser at himself. Upgrade: What the- Superbot's Green Upgrade lines turn red, and Ben falls to the ground. Ben: What the heck happened? (Turns Ultimatrix to Fuzzball and slaps it) Fuzzball: Fuzzball! (Rolls around getting bigger, then rams into Superbot and cracks his screen) Kevin! Hand me the Badge! Kevin threw his Plumber badge at Fuzzball, it claped onto the Ultimatrix, and turned to a square shape. MEGATRIX: MEGATRIX acctivated. Fuzzball: Bank shot! (Rolls really fast of the MEGATRIX's enhances at the Superbot and crashes into it) Superbot: Must repair. (Runs to a supply store and takes all technology) Superbot came out, and was huge. Bigger than Waybig! Fuzzball transformed into Waybig, and enhanced it with the MEGATRIX, and shot a green more powerful Cosmic Beam at Superbot, and it hit it's head, and Waybig turned back and shrunk, and got stuck inside Superbot! Superbot: Now. (Teleports to Jack's Universe) In Jack's Universe... Superbot: Hello Jack! Jack: Oh man. (Transforms) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! (Sonic Screams at Superbot, and it fell over, but got back up) Superbot: Puny. (Fires Lasers at Echo Echo, and he was disinigrated.) Then, out of now where, another Echo Echo ran at Superbot, and duplicated. Soon there was over one hundred Echo Echoes! Echo Echoes: WALL! OF! SOUND! (Super Sonic Screams, and Superbot falls over, and all the Echo Echoes get shrunken and teleported inside of him!) Inside Superbot... Ben: Who are you? Where are we? You have an Omnitrix? How'd ya get the Omnitrix? Jack looked at Ben. Jack: I'm Jack. We're inside Superbot. I have an Omnitrix. I found it. Ben smiled. Jack: Where going to have to get out of here before Superbot absorbs everything. Ben nodded, then dialed through the Ultimatrix. Jack: Whoa. What's that? Ben: An Ultimatrix. Jack: Cool. Ben slammed the Ultimatrix and transformed into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: With my high intellect, I should be able to find our way. Jack: Lead the way brainiac. Brainstorm and Jack ran through the maze of technology and wires. Jack: Ahh! A jet of fire started chasing them! Brainstorm: Get over here! Jack transformed into XLR8 and ran to Brainstorm. Brainstorm then made a shield around them, and the fire harmlessly reflected off. XLR8: Keep going. (Transforms back) Brainstorm: Okay, but something is coming. Something, strange. Jack: What? Brainstorm pointed to a Ice Machine, and it was throwing huge ice cubes at them! Brainstorm: (Slaps the Ultimatrix and transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire threw a jet of fire and melted the ice cubes. Swampfire: Okay. Keep going, the ice cubes will come again. Swampfire transformed back. Ben: We're almost there- Then wires came out of the walls and strangled Ben and Jack! Jack: Big Chill time! (Slaps Supertrix and transforms into Goop) Goop: Goop? Aw man. (Slips out of wires, and frees Ben.) Goop: Come on! Goop and Ben ran up, and found the eye, then jumped out, and grew to normal size! Goop: Whoa. He changed. Ben slapped the Ultimatrix and transformed into Upgrade. Goop: Who's that? Upgrade: I'm Upgrade. Here. (Enters code into Goop's Supertrix and Goop transforms into Upgrade) Upgrade (Jack): Upgrade! Cool. Upgrade (Ben): You won't have him after we defeat the Superbot. The two Upgrades took over Superbot and made him shoot, punch, and kick himself, then it shot the Upgrades off. Superbot: (Gear cranks) Upgrade (Ben): Ow. Upgrade (Jack) timed out. Jack: Okay. Upgrade transformed into Waybig, then enhanced it with the MEGATRIX! Waybig: Superbot. Meet Waybig. Waybig grew bigger. Waybig: Good bye Superbot. (Steps on Superbot, and it sends Ben back to his Universe, then the Superbot exploded! Jack: Whoa! THE END! Aliens Used By Jack *Spidermonkey (First appearence) *Echo Echo (First appearence) *Goop (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Big Chill) *Upgrade (Unlocked by Ben, and then locked again; First appearence) By Ben *Upgrade (x 2) *Fuzzball (Enchanced with MEGATRIX) *Waybig (x 2) (Enchanced with MEGATRIX) *Brainstorm *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Jack 10 Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Dan Tennyson